Jaén Producción's Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends Remake 27: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin-US).
Here is Jaén Producción's twenty seventh Take Along/Take 'n' Play Thomas and Friends remake. Cast *Gordon *Scared Gordon (Gordon Takes A Tumble) *Aerolite *Mallard *Flying Scotsman *Stirling No. 1 *Green Arrow *Iron Duke *Duchess of Hamilton *City of Truro *Stephenson's Rocket *Henry *Angry Henry (Henry and the Elephant) *Percy *Edward *Gordon's Second Green and Yellow Express Coach *Clarabel *Annie *Gordon's First Green and Yellow Express Coach *Skarloey's First Blue and Yellow Coach *Emily's First Coach *Skarloey's Second Blue and Yellow Coach *Emily's Other Coach *Spencer's Red Express Coach *Gordon's Third Green and Yellow Express Coach *Sir Handel's Red Coaches *Emily's Coach *Narrator - George Carlin (US Version) Transcript *George Carlin: Gordon was cross. *Gordon: Why should Henry have a new shape? *George Carlin: He grumbled. *Gordon: A shape good enough for me is good enough for him. He goes gallivanting off, leaving us to do his work, and comes back saying how happy he feels. It's disgraceful. And there's another thing: Henry whistles too much. No respectable engine ever whistles loudly at stations. It isn't wrong, but we just don't do it. *George Carlin: Poor Henry didn't feel happy anymore. *Percy: Never mind. *George Carlin: Whispered Percy. *Percy: I'm glad you're home again. I like your whistling. *Gordon: Goodbye, Henry. *George Carlin: Called Gordon. *Gordon: We're glad to have you with us again. But remember what I said. *George Carlin: Later, Henry stopped at Edward's station. *Edward: Hello, Henry. *George Carlin: Said Edward. *Edward: You look splendid. I was pleased to hear your happy whistle yesterday. *Henry: Thank you, Edward. *George Carlin: Smiled Henry. *(We hear a screeching noise) *Henry: Shh, shh. Can you hear something? *Edward: It sounds like Gordon. *George Carlin: Said Edward. *Edward: And it ought to be Gordon. But Gordon never whistles like that. *George Carlin: It was Gordon. He came rushing down the hill of a tremendous rate. He didn't look at Henry and he didn't look at Edward. He screamed straight through the station and disappeared. *Edward: Well. *George Carlin: Said Edward. *Henry: It isn't wrong. *George Carlin: Chuckled Henry. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *George Carlin: And he told Edward what Gordon had said. Meanwhile, Gordon screeched along the line. The noise was awful. At the station, everyone covered their ears. Sir Topham Hatt covered his ears too. *Sir Topham Hatt: Take him away! *George Carlin: He bellowed. *Sir Topham Hatt: And stop that noise! *George Carlin: Gordon puffed sadly away. But he wouldn't stop whistling until two fitters climbed up and knocked his whistle valve in place. *(Two fitters fix Gordon's whistle with progress) *George Carlin: That night, Gordon slunked into the shed. He was glad it was empty. *Henry: It isn't wrong. *George Carlin: Murmured Henry to no one in particular. *Henry: But we just don't do it. *George Carlin: No one mentioned whistles. Next morning, Henry was enjoying himself enormously. *Henry: I feel so well, I feel so well. *George Carlin: He sang. *Coaches: Trickety-trock, trickety-trock. *George Carlin: Hummed his coaches. Then he saw some boys on a bridge. *Henry: Peep-peep. Hello. *George Carlin: He whistled. *(The boys smash the coaches' windows with stones) *Henry: Ohh. *George Carlin: He called. The boys didn't wave and take his number. They thought it fun to drop stones on him instead. *Coaches: They've broken our glass, they've broken our glass. *George Carlin: Cried the coaches. The passengers weren't hurt, but they were cross. *Passengers: Call the police! *Henry's Driver: No. *George Carlin: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Leave it to Henry and me. *Passengers: What will you do? *George Carlin: They asked. *Passengers: Can you keep a secret? *Henry: Yes, yes. *Henry's Driver: Well then. *George Carlin: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Henry is going to sneeze at those boys. *George Carlin: Lots of people were at the station just before the bridge. They wanted to see what would happen. *Henry's Driver: Henry has plenty of ashes. *George Carlin: Said the driver. *Henry's Driver: Please keep all windows shut until we haved passed the bridge. Henry's is excited as we are. Aren't you, old fellow? *George Carlin: Henry felt more stuffed up. Soon, they could see the boys. And they all had stones. *Henry's Driver: Are you ready, Henry? *George Carlin: Said his driver. *Henry's Driver: Sneeze hard when I tell you. Now. *George Carlin: He said. *Henry: Ah-choo! *(Henry sneezes at the boys and they were covered in ashes) *Henry's Driver: Well done, Henry. *George Carlin: Laughed his driver. Henry went home, hoping that next time he saw Gordon and the boys, they would have learned not to be so mean. Trivia *Whistles and Sneezes will be told by George Carlin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Aerolite, Mallard, Flying Scotsman, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Duchess of Hamilton, City of Truro, Stephenson's Rocket, Gordon, Henry, and Percy. *Shot 2 will film Gordon talking crossly to Aerolite, Mallard, Flying Scotsman, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Duchess of Hamilton, City of Truro, and Stephenson's Rocket. *Shot 3 will film Gordon talking. *Shot 4 will film Henry's whistles without faces. *Shot 5 will film Henry's whistles gasping with faces. *Shot 6 will film Henry's whistles looking cross. *Shot 7 will film Gordon talking crossly to Aerolite, Mallard, Flying Scotsman, Stirling No. 1, Green Arrow, Iron Duke, Duchess of Hamilton, City of Truro, and Stephenson's Rocket. *Shot 8 will film Henry looking sad. *Shot 9 will film Percy talking happily. *Shot 10 will film Henry pulling into Wellsworth station and hauling Gordon's second green and yellow Express coach, Clarabel, and Annie. *Shot 11 will film Edward talking. *Shot 12 will film Henry talking. *Shot 13 will film Henry talking. *Shot 14 will film Edward talking. *Shots 15 and 16 will film Gordon thundering down the hill, hauling his first green and yellow Express coach, Skarloey's blue and yellow coach, Emily's first coach, Skarloey's blue and yellow coach, Emily's second coach, and Spencer's red Express coach. *Shot 17 will film Edward talking. *Shot 18 will film Henry talking. *Shots 19 to 20 will film Gordon thundering down the hill, hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach into Knapford station. *Shot 21 will film the passengers covering their ears. *Shot 22 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking. *Shot 23 will film Gordon uncoupled and going to the works. *Shot 24 will film Gordon going into the shed. *Shot 25 will film Henry going into the shed. *Shot 26 will film Percy going into the shed too. *Shots 27 and 28 will film Henry hauling Gordon's second green and yellow Express coach, Sir Handel's red coaches, and Emily's coach and puffing along the main line. *Shots 29 and 31 will film an Angry Henry hauling Gordon's second green and yellow Express coach, Sir Handel's red coaches, and Emily's coach and stopping. *Shot 32 will film Henry hauling Gordon's second green and yellow Express coach, Sir Handel's red coaches, and Emily's coach and puffing along the main line. *Shot 33 will film an Angry Henry entering Lower Tidmouth station and hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach. *Shot 34 will film Henry's driver talking to the passengers. *Shot 35 will film an Angry Henry standing firm and hauling Gordon's second green and yellow Express coach, Sir Handel's red coaches, and Emily's coach. *Shot 36 will film Henry's driver winking. *Shots 37 to 38 will film an Angry Henry pulling out of Lower Tidmouth and puffing along and hauling Gordon's second green and yellow Express coach, Sir Handel's red coaches, and Emily's coach. *Shot 39 will film Henry's driver talking and scheming. *Shots 40 and 43 will film an Angry Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and sneezing. *Shot 44 will film the boys getting blown in the face with smoke. *Shot 45 will film Henry disappearing with Gordon's second green and yellow Express coach, Sir Handel's red coaches, and Emily's coach. *Shots 46 to 47 will film the boys covered in black soot. *Shot 48 will film Henry's driver talking. *Shot 49 will film Henry winking while hauling Gordon's second green and yellow Express coach, Sir Handel's red coaches, and Emily's coach. *Shot 50 will film Henry hauling his green and yellow Express coach, two red Express coaches, and other green and white Express coach and passing Gordon running light. Category:Jaén Producción